


One last dance

by Lilith888



Series: All the times they should have kissed [6]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Book 1: Carry On, First Time, M/M, Oblivious Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, One last goodbye, POV Simon Snow, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Shared Bedroom, Watford Eighth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith888/pseuds/Lilith888
Summary: Simon has showed up at the graduation party at Watford. He didn’t want to go. It is one of his worst nightmares to be back where everything has started and also ended. Where he has been lied for years by the man closer to a father figure he has ever had.And yet, he has come, for Baz. Only for him.Being there for Baz is worth it, but is still overwhelming. That’s the moment the vampire suggests to go to their tower for one last goodbye.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: All the times they should have kissed [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973710
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. Something went the wrong way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thepsychedelicfur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepsychedelicfur/gifts).



** POV BAZ **

We are walking through the school, following a well-known path we have taken thousands of times before. But never together. Never holding hands, in our suits for the dance, chatting about the school, Bunce and stupid things. I never thought this could become my reality. In the last few months, alone in this place, I was afraid I have imagined it all. Instead, Snow is here, holding my hand and gesturing me to entered our old bedroom. My things are still here, I’ll pack tomorrow morning. His are long gone, I have sent them to the apartment he shares with Bunce, he didn’t want to come back here, not until tonight. For me. And I don’t know how to deal with this.

“Well, it’s definitely tidier now”.

“Yeah, because the only mess was on your side of the room Snow”.

He looks at me with a smile and it’s enough for me to blush “I can’t deny that. I won’t even try” he sits on his old bed.

I sit on mine, opposite to him “You are not that oblivious”.

“Maybe not. It only took me seven years to notice that my roommate was actually trying to flirt with me and not to kill me”.

“I wasn’t in love with you for ALL the seven years”.

“It’s still a lot of time not to notice. And even more not to notice that I wanted to punch you, yes, but to kiss you too”. Snow is laying on his elbows, looking totally relaxed and flirting. Fuck, I missed him. I let my gaze wonder on his figure, I drink the sight of his body, but when I notice that his shirt has run on his abdomen, showing some skin I suck in my breath, making myself cough. And all my sexy attitude is gone in my attempt to breath normally again. “Are you ok?” he is quickly next to me, patting on my back.

“Yeah, yeah. Something went the wrong way”.

“Maybe your lust” he whispers in my ear.

I swear I almost fall from the bed. Who the hell is possessing Snow? “Sorry, WHAT?”.

His hand is still on my back, but slowly stroking it, lower and lower “You heard me well”.

“Who are you?”.

This makes him laugh “I hope I still am your bad boyfriend”.

“Fuck Snow”.

“I was hoping it was your plan” I look at him in confusion, what is he talking about? What plan? “Apparently I am not the oblivious one in the room” he stands up and takes my face in his hands. 

He kisses me, really kisses me, deep, pushing his tongue in my mouth and claiming mine in his, then he sits in my lap. “Snow, what are you...”.

“I was hoping you suggested to come here to... you know... make up for the lost time in this bedroom”.

And my mind finally clicks. Is he really proposing to have sex here? Right now? I look at him in disbelief. “I wasn’t”.

“I figured” he smiles at me again “do you want to come back to the dance? I feel a lot better now” and he starts raising from my lap.

“No” and I pull him back “I wasn’t but... it’s a wonderful idea. Are you sure?”.

“Are you? I thought about you all these months. The only reason a regret not coming back was not being able to exploit our shared bedroom. All these years wasted, always changing in the bathroom, when I could have seen” he takes away my tie and starts unbuttoning my shirt “all this”.

“If you had ever changed in front of me, I would have died of self-combustion” I admit while he goes on with my shirt “and you know I am highly inflammable”.

He laughs, this time against the skin of my neck. He kisses me there; sucks the skin and I moan. “You are so fucking hot” he says, his lips never leaving my skin. He has unbuttoned the last button and his hand his dangerously close to my groin. That’s when he stands up. He kneels in front of me.

“What are you doing?” I blush, because this is simply too much to handle.

He takes my foot in his hands and unties the shoe lace “I’m getting you naked, so I can finally have sex with my boyfriend. Do you want me to? It’s a little too soon for any other kind of proposal, but who knows” and he grins, moving to the other shoe “maybe if the sex will be good enough...”

“Shut up Snow”.

“Let me” and it’s my time to stand up and kiss him. Because I won’t let him have all the fun. I finally kiss him like I have dreamed of, deeply, tongue and teeth, holding him strongly. His hands reach my belt and we  stop kissing for a last confirmation. 

“Yes” I whisper and he kisses me again, getting rid of the belt, my jacket and shirt. He unbuttons my trousers and takes a step back.

“You are gorgeous”.

“And you are too dressed”.

“Be patient” he pushes me back on my bed “Lay” he gently orders me and I lay down, looking at him. “Fuck, you should see yourself right now”.

“Snow” I warn him. 

“Yes, yes. Aren’t we impatient” he gets closer to me “Raise your hips” he takes my trousers off, my socks too. Sitting on the bottom of my bed, he looks at me, slowly tracing imaginary lines on my  legs .

“Your turn” I whisper, because I am embarrassed and this is already better than everything I ever imagined. He stands up and starts undressing. He never takes his eyes from mine, not even when he takes his trousers off, letting them slide down his legs and stepping out from them. I think he is finally joining me when he hooks his thumbs in the band of his pants and takes them off too. I don’t really know where to look. But maybe his face is a better place than all the other parts of his body, because I feel I can really die of self-combustion. And he is blushing. I can see the struggle behind his eyes, he is thinking to cover himself because he is not enough, not perfect, not what I want, not what I expected. I extend my arm, I invite him to reach me on the bed, and when he finally  does, I pull him on me. “You are not what I dreamed all these long lonely nights, you are even better”.


	2. Just the perfect amount

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Week and this is my first Christmas on AO3 as an author, so I decided to write little presents for people who have helped and inspired me with their comments and kudos.   
> In this case, the gift is for Thepsychedelicfur , always leaving me a little heart on my Snowbaz fic. Thank you for following them also through my stories!

** POV SIMON **

We are kissing naked on Baz’s bed. I wasn’t sure I was going to be able to go through with it. It wasn’t a perfect plan I had in mind, but when Baz asked me if I wanted to go have a look at our old bedroom, I couldn’t believe how lucky I am. I thought he had my same idea, but now I am not so sure about that. Probably he simply wanted to take me out of a room full of people.

But somehow, I managed to have him pinned under me, moaning and cursing. Because of me, of what I am doing to him. And all I have done till now is kissing him, his mouth and his neck. I have stroked all the skin I am able to reach, but my mind keeps going south. I start kissing his chest, his fucking perfect, fit chest. I suck the skin just next his nipple, then why not, his nipple.

“Snow” he stutters.

I do it again, but I have a goal to achieve. So, I lower a little more, my hand is on his hip, lightly touching the thin fabric still covering Baz’s skin. I never raise my mouth from his skin, sometimes I kiss it, sometimes I lick it, but mostly I let the ghost of my lips wonder over his belly, making him shiver. I only look at his face one more time before kissing him through the cotton and making him curse. He is trying to stay still but his hands are holding the sheets with a little too much strength and I am afraid he is going to rip them off. I intertwine my fingers with his and kiss him one more time.

“I don’t want to hurt you” he manages to say.

“You won’t” this time I lick him, slowly and he holds his breath.

“I am too strong; I don’t know if I can hold back enough”.

“I don’t want you to hold back”.

“You have no idea of what you are talking about”.

And I don’t want to hear anything more. I take off his pants and I savour the sight. I take him in my hand, I stroke his skin slowly and watch him “I know exactly what I am talking about and I also know what I want” I don’t know if he can hear me, he is so fucking lost and so beautiful. I guide him in my mouth and he snaps, bringing himself up on his elbows to watch me.

“Snow” his hand reaches my hair, for a second I am afraid he is going to push me away, but he intertwines his fingers with my hair and gently stroke.

I keep sucking him, guided by his hand in my hair, his hips gently pushing and his moans. I have no idea if there is a better way to do this, but as long as he keeps repeating my name like a litany, I am pretty confident I am doing good enough. I start feeling sore when he pulls me away. I am about to argue when he kisses me.

“Why?” I manage to ask.

“I was about to come” he hides his blushing panting face in my neck.

“That was the point” I kiss him on the neck, biting the tender skin.

“I don’t” and he stops.

“You don’t want to?”

“I don’t want to come like that”.

“And what do you want?” He looks at me with mixed despair and hunger. I shiver under his look “Tell me” I beg.

He pushes me into the mattress and starts kissing me “I want you”.

“I want you to tell me”.

He is struggling, his eyes darting between my face and my naked body “I want to come inside of you”.

I swallow “Do it”.

“It will hurt, and I don’t want to hurt you”.

“I trust you” He is absently stroking my legs, I put my hands on  his and open my legs for him “Please”.

His eyes go wide and he swallows before taking his wand and casting some spell. I am too lost in the feeling of hot and humid filling me to actually hear him. When he gets closer to me, he hesitates “Are you sure?”.

“I have never been so sure about anything in my life” and I must be convincing because he finally pushes into me, just a little but it’s overwhelming, painful and also incredible. When he pushes a little more my eyes fill with tears. There is so much to feel.

“Are you ok?”.

I only manage to nod, but when he takes me in his hand I moan, it’s the first time he touches me and it is so good. So incredibly good that I feel him pushing deeper but the pain is mixed with the pleasure. Then he finally stops pushing.

We are both panting, I am also moaning but he is too still “Move” I order him.

It only takes a minute for the sex to become all pleasure and erratic movements. We are a mess, a sticky, hot mess. I still feel him deeply inside of me and it’s so intimate that I want to laugh and cry.

“Are you crying?” there is panic in Baz’s voice.

“I think I am” I answer him. I hug him strongly before he manages to escape “This was... this, us... it’s so much”.

He smiles timidly “Too much?”.

“Just the perfect amount”.


End file.
